The overall purpose of the proposed California State University, San Bernardino (CSUSB) Minority Drug Abuse Research Program (MIDARP) is to increase the quality and quantity of research on the CSUSB campus focused on drug abuse and addiction, particularly as it pertains to ontogeny. To this end, the goals of the proposed program are to (1) strengthen the institutional infrastructure, (2) enhance the capacity of CSUSB faculty to engage in meaningful and fundable research in drug abuse and addiction, and (3) increase the number of underrepresented minority students that pursue a career in drug abuse research. CSUSB is ideally suited to carry out these goals because it has a core of active faculty members interested in developmental aspects of drug abuse, a large number of academically qualified and motivated underrepresented minority students, and a supportive administration. The CSUSB MIDARP program has a number of activities proposed to achieve the aim of expanding the drug abuse and addiction research program on campus. These activities include the creation of a Center for Drug Abuse and Addiction Studies, the development of a bimonthly seminar on drug addiction research, and the hosting of a Drug Abuse and Addiction Research Symposium. In addition, three research projects from faculty in the departments of chemistry and Biochemistry, Health and Human Ecology, and Psychology are being proposed.